


what're you waiting for?

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gen, M/M, Minhyun is a florist, Not your traditional flower shop AU, Seongwoo owns a cafe, if you're looking for cute and flowers being meaningful, this is not it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Happy birthday to the lovely Queen Jo!I hope you had a great day today and only the best of everything in the year to come. Thank you for slipping into my DMs one day and becoming such a beloved part of my life, I'm grateful for you every day. You're so sweet and kind and talented, and you inspire me to be a better writer and a better person <3This was kind of rushed and short because, surprise, I had writer's block and I'm sorry it's not better.  Also I didn't want to miss the actual date of your birthday so here's the first half for now! Part two will come tomorrow.Love you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catastrophes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely Queen Jo! 
> 
> I hope you had a great day today and only the best of everything in the year to come. Thank you for slipping into my DMs one day and becoming such a beloved part of my life, I'm grateful for you every day. You're so sweet and kind and talented, and you inspire me to be a better writer and a better person <3 
> 
> This was kind of rushed and short because, surprise, I had writer's block and I'm sorry it's not better. Also I didn't want to miss the actual date of your birthday so here's the first half for now! Part two will come tomorrow.
> 
> Love you!

“Good afternoon!”

 

Minhyun looked up to see Daehwi, the new part-timer at the pet grooming salon down the road, pop his head in through the door with a bright smile and wipes his hands on the towel with an answering smile of his own, “Good afternoon Daehwi, how can I help you today?”

 

The teenager beams at him and hops into the shop properly, bending to peer at the newest terrarium Minhyun set up just yesterday morning. “Oooo, this is so cute hyung! Everything is so tiny!”

 

“Thank you,” Minhyun laughs, “Thinking of taking one home with you? They’re pretty easy to take care of, I’ll give you a discount if you are looking to buy one.”

 

“Hehe, maybe another time, hyung,” Daehwi grins sheepishly as he rocks back on his heels, “I’m actually here on a mission.”

 

“A mission?” Minhyun questions with a raised brow and the teenager laughs brightly in response.

 

“Yup! I’m here to gather intel.”

 

“And what intel could I possibly have for you, Agent Daehwi?” Minhyun teases and the teen giggles at his response.

 

“Hyung,” he points to the wall on Minhyun’s left, “the place next door, they’ve been renovating for _ages_. Do you know what kind of shop they’re going to open? We have a bet going.”

 

“We as in?” Minhyun questions as he turns back to to the two hundred odd roses he still has to de-thorn.

 

“The part-timer line of course,” Daehwi announces cheerfully, referring to his group of friends from school who all happened to get part-time jobs within this one block of the shopping district.

 

“And I would know why?”

 

“Hyung, you’re right next to them!” Daehwi points out, picking up one of the roses from the open box gingerly, clearly recalling the first time he had grabbed one too eagerly and pricked himself something terrible, “If you don’t know, who else would?”

 

“Why not ask them yourself?”

 

“Not allowed!”

 

“Why don’t you try Kwon Ahjumma on the other side then?” Minhyun suggests, hands flying as he swiftly de-thorns the long-stem roses, snipping a precise half an inch from the bottom to open up the stem to water again, and dropping them into the prepared buckets after a quick dip into the hydrating treatment, “She’s been chatting with the construction workers when they drop by to grab a bite to eat while I’ve been keeping to myself most of the time.”

 

“Hyunbin hyung told her not to tell,” Daehwi complains, hopping onto the stool by the register and kicking his feet back and forth petulantly, “He’s banned from betting because he already knows so he’s taking all the bets, but he won’t help anyone win either because he doesn’t get to take a cut of the pot.”

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Minhyun chuckles, “Hand me those shears please? Thank you. Well Daehwi-ah, I hate to inform you, but I actually do not know exactly what they’re renovating for.”

 

“Nothing?” Daehwi pouts, deflating as he sticks out his lower lip at Minhyun, “Nothing at all? You have to have heard _something_ hyung! I need to win this one; Jinyoungie hyung’s birthday is coming up soon.”

 

Minhyun takes one look at the earnest look on Daehwi’s face and crumbles while insisting to himself that he absolutely did not cave because the proceeds would go towards a gift for Jinyoung, who was arguably Minhyun’s secret favourite in that little rag-tag group. The boy had helped him out a few times, always with a bashful smile and sometimes with his head ducked just a little towards the ground, though he had long since shed that habit with Minhyun, regressing only when a customer popped into the shop unexpectedly.

 

“Well,” Minhyun considers slowly as Daehwi trains hopeful eyes upon him, “I suppose I could ask for you.”

 

“Yes!” Daehwi crows triumphantly, jumping a good three feet forward off the stool to throw his arms around Minhyun, “Thank you hyung! You’re the best.”

 

“I’ll try,” the man warns, “No promises.”

 

* * *

  

It turns out that Minhyun doesn’t have to try after all.

 

There’s three quick knocks on his door just as he’s cleaning up for the day and he looks up to see a stranger standing by the display window. The man is around his height, a slim build bundled up in a black pea coat, bright eyes set in a pleasing face and it takes Minhyun a moment to snap out of his admiration of this stranger’s jawline and realize he’s pointing to the open sign with a questioning look. Minhyun nods quickly, hoping the other didn’t notice his belated response, and gestures for the other to enter, the door swinging open again without a chime of bells - he’d have to get the doorbell fixed then.

 

“Hello,” the stranger greets, voice melodic as he steps inside, “I hope I’m not keeping you, I know this is close to closing time from your sign.”

 

“Oh no, it’s no problem,” Minhyun smiled, surprising even himself when a real smile emerged rather than a practised service smile, “How can I help you today?”

 

“Oh, I’m not looking for flowers right now, I actually came to say hi. My name is Ong Seongwoo and, well, I’m the one behind all the construction noises you’ve had to endure for the past few weeks,” he jokes and Minhyun smiles more widely before he can help himself, “I would have come by earlier to say hello but with all the rennovations and last minute details to finalize I barely remember where my head is some days!”

 

Minhyun laughs at the way words bubbled out of Seongwoo not unlike a gurgling spring brook and reached out to shake his offered hand, “Hwang Minhyun, florist and owner of this little shop. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ong.”

 

“Please, just Seongwoo is fine,” the other man waved dismissively, shaking Minhyun’s hand firmly and with a gleaming smile of his own, “Mister makes me feel old and I should hate to be old so quickly.”

 

“Then just Minhyun is fine, and you’ll feel it soon regardless,” Minhyun warns, gesturing in a wide circle around them, “You haven’t met the part-timers in the area yet, have you? They make me feel like I’m fifty sometimes instead of in my twenties and I’ll be happy to share that with you.”

 

“How generous of you,” Seongwoo nods in an exaggerated manner reminiscent of a player on stage and Minhyun finds himself grateful that his new neighbour seems to have such good humour.

 

“I hope you’re not going to tell me you’re opening up a flower shop though,” he probes with a raised eyebrow, remembering his promise to Daehwi.

 

Seongwoo throws his head back and laughs, drawing Minhyun’s eyes to the smooth column of his neck involuntarily, “Oh god no, I don’t know anything about flowers. My friend got me a cactcus once and I killed it within a week.”

 

Minhyun shoots Seongwoo a horrified look, “How on earth did you manage that?”

 

“I haven’t a clue,” Seongwoo shrugs, “But I haven’t a trace of a green thumb anywhere in me.”

 

“Well then, perhaps I ought to keep you away from my plants as well.”

 

“I promise to keep my hands firmly to myself and away from your babies,” Seongwoo intones solemnly though his eyes still dance with good humour and Minhyun feels the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

 

“Well then? What should I expect next to me? I hope you’re not a hairdresser,” he warns, “The fumes alone from the chemicals and dyes drifting through the vents would wither my flowers even without you touching them.”

 

“No hairdressing and no fumes, though I have a friend who would probably take offense to that.”

 

There’s a beat of silence and Minhyun looks at Seongwoo expectantly, “Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

 

“Won’t you take a guess?”

 

“A….” Minhyun looks Seongwoo up and down.

 

Nothing he’s wearing gives away any hints and his posture doesn’t seem to favour any occupation at all. “A cafe?” he finally hedges a guess weakly, thinking that he could see Seongwoo behind the counters as a barista, charming his customers with smalltalk and that smile of his.

 

“Ooooh, spot on!” Seongwoo whistles in approval, “You’re good at this. Yes, a cafe! Not coffee though, bubble tea.”

 

“Oh,” Minhyun exclaims softly, surprised himself that he got it, “Bubble tea. I can’t say I’ve tried a lot myself, but you’ll be popular with the youngsters for sure. Don’t be surprised if they all flood your shop after school or after their shifts.”

 

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Seongwoo grins, “Well I have to go pop in and check how the renovations are wrapping up for the night, I’ll see you around?”

 

“You’ll have to, neighbour,” Minhyun laughs, “But yes, have a good night, I’ll see you around.”

 

Seongwoo offers a jaunty wave before he exits and Minhyun shakes himself as it to escape the light stupor he had fallen into. God, he hadn't been staring, had he? Had Seongwoo noticed? Hell, had one of the kids passed by and seen? They'd nag him about getting a boyfriend again because he was 'painfully single' according them, those nosy kids. But by god if Seongwoo wasn't  _very_ easy on the eyes. 

 

Well, Minhyun licks suddenly dry lips nervously as he turns his attention back to sweeping the clippings on the floor, he's certainly going to enjoy having Seongwoo as a neighbour.

 

* * *

 

“And remember to make it big, I want it to be grand for my little girl.”

 

Minhyun can feel the smile fix itself to his face so stiffly it might as well be stapled on, “Of course, ma’am. A dozen roses, half red, half pink, no Baby’s-breath, lavender and silver for the wrapping.”

 

“And big,” she repeats again as if Minhyun must have forgotten in the last ten seconds.

 

“Yes, I will make sure it is.”

 

“It has to be grand.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Oh and none of those orange flowers,” she gestures at another bouquet he had put together earlier, “I don’t like the orange, what’re they called?”

 

“They’re alstroemerias, and I have them in other colours instead if you’d like; there’s a nice white and a light pink that would go well with the roses.”

 

“Hmm…..no, I don’t like the look of them, oh! What’s this?”

 

“That would be the hydrangea,” Minhyun responds, carefully keeping the sigh to himself.

 

“Oh, yes, this is good, can you add one of these? Or maybe two. It’ll make it nice and big.”

 

“Of course. Two of them then?”

 

“Yes, two, and oh, could you use some of that silver netting on the outside of the wrapping, like the one on the display in front?”

 

“Not that specific type, ma’am,” Minhyun grits his teeth subtly as the woman fussed over another small detail like she had for the past hour, wishing there were other customers waiting so he had an excuse to step away for a moment, “That one is too soft for the wrapping style you wanted, but I have something similar that I can use.”

 

“Okay, okay, that’s good. I’ll come pick it up on Saturday then!”

 

“Saturday, at what time?”

 

“Around noon? I’ll be in the area for lunch with my daughter then.”

 

“Sure, sounds perfect, let me ring you up.”

 

Minhyun heaved a sigh of relief when the door finally swings closed behind her; by the gods he hated dealing with customers sometimes. The door swings open again and he plasters his smile back on, the expression easing into a more relaxed one when he realizes that it’s just Seongwoo popping his head in.

 

“Catch you at a bad time?”

 

“If only you came in a few minutes earlier,” Minhyun grouses and Seongwoo looks at him sympathetically, “I think she changed her mind at least ten times.”

 

“One of those customers, eh?”

 

“You’re lucky drinks can only be customized so much,” he warns.

 

“Starbucks would tell you differently,” Seongwoo quips back, letting himself in with a curious glance around as if he hasn’t seen everything already over the last three months after The Constellation opened up officially and Seongwoo became a permanent fixture in their little section of the shopping district.

 

The other man had made it a habit of dropping by Minhyun’s shop in the quiet hours of the afternoon with samples, urging Minhyun to try a bit of this drink and a bit of that and then looking at him expectantly for feedback as if he didn’t already perfect the recipes over long nights experimenting. It was nice though and Minhyun found himself looking forward to his visits and the sweet teas he brought with him.

 

Just as Minhyun had predicted, Seongwoo’s shop has been popular since it opened with all the teenagers in the area declaring it the new place to hang out. Hehad watched as Daehwi and Jinyoung were dragged there by an eager Guanlin who had delightedly declared the drink as authentic as it could get outside of Taiwan.

 

It took less than a week for Guanlin to quit his job as a waiter at the Italian place down the street and beg Seongwoo for a job instead which the man had been happy to give and now the teenager spent his days chugging too much bubble tea for it to be healthy and trailing after Seongwoo with a rather obvious case of hero worship. Of course, it was a given that the rest of the ‘part-timer line’, as a smug Daehwi called them, liked Seongwoo as well the moment he told Guanlin that he could give his friends discounts and gave them free drinks in the name of them test-tasting samples on days he knows they’re watching their budgets a bit more tightly.

 

“Another one?” Minhyun gestures to the cup Seongwoo has his in hand, “What have you thrown together for me this time?”

 

“Nothing new,” Seongwoo hands it over with an easy smile and Minhyun wonders when they became comfortable like this, “I saw her through the window actually and thought you might need a pick-me-up. Your smile looked carved into your face.”

 

“Thank you,” Minhyun accepts the cup gratefully, unwrapping the straw and stabbing it through the top after giving it a little shake, “I definitely need this, she was exhausting.”

 

He hums in delight at the refreshing taste of Oolong tea flavoured with the crisp, sweet notes of peaches, “It’s good, better than the last one.”

 

“Less sugar, you said it was too sweet for you so I adjusted it, figured it made sense.”

 

“Made sense?”

 

“That you wouldn’t need more sugar given how sweet you already are,” Seongwoo announces with a shit-eating grin and Minhyun chokes on the tea he had been about to swallow.

 

“Seongwoo!”

 

“Yes?” the man in question looks utterly unashamed of what he just said, reaching out instead to pat Minhyun on the back soothingly even as he coughs and glares, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Is this what you say to those high school girls giggling at you and fluttering their eyelashes? Is this what keeps them coming back?”

 

Seongwoo pulls a face, “Don’t even, they’re _babies_ , god, no. Only for you.”

 

“I’m flattered,” Minhyun deadpans even as he takes another pull of his tea, finding that he was suddenly thirstier than he had thought he was even as hie ears continue to burn something fierce.

 

“Don’t choke now,” Seongwoo warns as Minhyun downs his tea aggressively.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Or at least if you’re going to choke, let’s make it on something worthwhile.”

 

It takes Minhyun all of thirty seconds to understand what Seongwoo is implying and then he’s spluttering again, throwing the man his strongest glare, ears bright red, “Seongwoo!”

 

Seongwoo just throws his head back and cackles no matter how hard Minhyun glares at him. Minhyun takes it all back, Seongwoo as a neighbour was a headache and a half and not enjoyable at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something like five thousand years later instead of "tomorrow", the stars have finally aligned again. Here's the second half of your present my darling, love you!

Minhyun’s vision is just starting to swim when there’s a knock on the door.

 

He looks up blearily, wondering who could possibly be knocking on his door at this hour, eyes taking a moment to focus on Seongwoo’s face on the other side of the glass door. He stumbles to his feet and unlocks the door, letting his friend inside.

 

“Hey,” he greets weakly, closing his eyes for just a second to ease the ache building at the base of his skull.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo’s arms are around his waist in an instant and he doesn’t even bother fighting when he’s pulled to rest his weight against the other man, “Are you okay? You look like you’re about to faint.”

 

“I’m okay,” he mumbles into Seongwoo’s collarbone, sighing in relief when one of Seongwoo’s hands comes up and starts to massage the base of his neck, “Just a big order, I’m almost done.”

 

Seongwoo looks around the shop to take in the cooler already stuffed to the brim with standing sprays and the others that could no longer fit lined up neatly along the side of the shop, every shade of pink and white. “Big event tomorrow?”

 

“A funeral,” Minhyun sighs, trying to find the strength to pull back from Seongwoo’s embrace because as close as they were as friends now, hugs were greetings and if he didn’t pull away now he doesn’t think he could ever bring himself to, “A little girl, she was just five. Seongwoo, can you imagine? Just five.”

 

Seongwoo pulls him closer wordlessly and Minhyun gives up on pulling away, pressing closer instead as he feels all of the exhaustion from the past couple of days catch up to him.

 

“Are you almost done?”

 

“Almost…..I just have two wreaths left. They’re simple to do, just time consuming.”

 

“It’s past midnight,” Seongwoo points out as he walks them back to Minhyun’s workstation and urges him to sit down, there’s the rustling of a plastic bag and then Seongwoo is pressing a cup into his hands, “Here, have a drink, you look one step from falling over.”

 

Minhyun puts the drink to his lips obediently, taking a sip and letting out a low moan of appreciation as the delicate flavour of jasmine tea and orange blossom honey hits his tongue, letting his eyes falls shut again and savouring the drink as he allows Seongwoo to maneuver him into sitting more comfortably in the chair. The quiet sound of snipping has his eyes fluttering open reluctantly, to see Seongwoo holding his shears, a stem of cushion mums in his other hand.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Helping you,” the other man flashes him a grin as he carefully sticks the flower he had snipped off into the foam base of the wreath.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Minhyun raises one eyebrow tiredly.

 

“I’ve watched you enough to pick up a little bit,” Seongwoo laughs, turning back to focus on his task, “You said it yourself, wreaths aren’t hard, just time consuming. Take a break, I’ve got this.”

 

“Don’t ruin my work,” Minhyun warns even as he settles back into his chair, taking another sip of his new favourite drink.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Make sure you’re giving it at least half an inch to be stuck into the foam or it’ll fall out.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“And be certain that it’s what you want when you’re sticking the stem in; if you pull them out and stick it back into that hole, the ends might not touch the foam properly and the flower will dry up.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And be careful of leaving gaps between the flowers, but don’t make it too flat looking either-”

 

Seongwoo cuts him off with a laugh, “Minhyun-ah, this isn’t resting at all. I promise you I’ll be very careful and follow all your instructions, but please, rest for fifteen minutes at least, okay? I’m not going to burn the shop down in the meantime.”

 

“You’re supposed to be going home,” Minhyun grumbles, “If you’re tired too then you’re going to make mistakes and I don’t have _time_ to fix it if you make a mistake now.”

 

The frustrated tears prickling at the back of his eyelids let him know he’s close to having a breakdown and he breathes through his nose sharply, trying stubbornly to pull his emotions back. There’s a soft clack and then Seongwoo is easing the drink out of his hands, setting it on the table before he steps in between the v of Minhyun’s legs and pulls him into another hug, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Minhyun’s head gently, “Shh, hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.”

 

“She’s dead, Seongwoo,” he’s almost sobbing now, hands clutching the back of the other man’s shirt as everything catches up to him at once, “Five years old and now she’s gone, just like that. Her brother picked out the wreaths, he wanted them to be perfect for her, one last gift; he’s eight, Seongwoo, he shouldn’t be burying his sister. And now I can’t even finish this god damn wreath, and I’ve been here since six in the morning-”

 

“Shh,” Seongwoo holds him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple, “It’s late, you’re tired, but you’re going to finish. The flowers are all going to look great tomorrow and that little girl would have loved how pretty everything is. Everything will be fine.”

 

“I should get up,” he tries to struggle to his feet only to have Seongwoo press him back into the chair firmly with two hands on his shoulders.

 

“No, you’re going to sit here and rest. Let me do the easy stuff, you can put the finishing touches on them after, okay? You’ve been on your feet for hours and,” here he leans their foreheads together and purses his lips, “and you’re burning up, no wonder you feel so terrible. Do you have any medicine here?”

 

“In the cabinet,” Minhyun sighs and Seongwoo hurries over, rummaging through the shelves before coming back and pressing two pills into Minhyun’s hand.

 

“Take this, sit tight, and take it easy for a bit okay? I’ll be right here, we’ll get this done, I promise.”

 

Minhyun knocks back the pills with a grimace, chasing them down with a gulp of tea, “You really don’t have to do this for me.”

 

“I want to,” Seongwoo insists, working on the wreath carefully, “Don’t worry, I slept in today because I didn’t have to come in until 2 pm, I’m not tired. Just let me help.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

When Minhyun wakes up later, it’s to Seongwoo carrying him to his car. “What-”

 

“Everything is finished,” Seongwoo assures him, “I locked up using your keys, they’re in your pocket, let’s get you home so you can sleep this off, hmm? Something tells me you’re going to be running back here early tomorrow morning.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost two,” Seongwoo helps him settle into the passenger’s seat, doing up his seatbelt for him.

 

“Oh….time to go home?” Minhyun says groggily and Seongwoo laughs.

 

“Yes, time to go home. Where do you live?”

 

“I….I…” Minhyun frowns, where does he live?

 

Seongwoo shakes his head, “Okay, nevermind, you’re coming over to my place if you’re this out of it. I don’t trust you not to hurt yourself and you live alone, that’s a terrible idea. You can have the bed and I’ll drop you off at work tomorrow morning.”

 

“Bed?” Minhyun picks out the one word in there that appeals to him right now and Seongwoo snickers.

 

“Yeah, bed, definitely bed.”

 

* * *

 

“Tough night?” Minhyun catches a harried looking Guanlin as he stumbles out of the cafe and leans heavily against the wall beside Minhyun’s door just as he locks up, the teenager still had his apron on crooked over his uniform and he looked two seconds away from falling asleep on his feet.

 

“Mmm, hi hyung,” he mumbles out a greeting, “Doyeon noona and Yoojung noona are both sick with the flu, and Donghan hyung couldn’t make it in until now, so it was only me and Seongwoo hyung working earlier.”

 

“Oh,” Minhyun winces, knowing how busy The Constellation gets with the evening crowd, especially on Friday, “Did you eat yet?”

 

“No, but I’m meeting up with the others, we’re going to grab pizza. Do you want to come, hyung?”

 

“Mmm, no, I’m okay,” he looks at his watch with a frown, “You have fun.”

 

“Okay, bye hyung!” Guanlin yawns widely and then pushes himself off the wall and lumbers slowly in the direction of the pet grooming salon.

 

Minhyun eyes the line trailing out The Constellation’s front door still and his frown deepens. It was already 10pm. If Guanlin was that exhausted, then Seongwoo was probably run ragged and he’d bet the other man hadn’t eaten yet either. Popping around the back, he jiggles the back door to Seongwoo’s unit in that specific way until it clicks open and pushes the door forwards gingerly, hoping he didn’t accidentally hit someone grabbing things from the back.

 

A startled Donghan stares at him, frozen while on his tiptoes to reach the stack of cups on the top of the shelf, “Hyung! You almost scared me to death!”

 

“Sorry! You guys are packed in the front so I thought it’d be easier for me to pop in here. Is it just you and Seongwoo working?”

 

“I called for back-up,” young man throws up victory sign, looking very smug and pleased with himself and Minhyun bites back a smile.

 

“Let me guess, you suckered your hyungs into helping out, didn’t you?”

 

“It’s not like they had anything better to do tonight anyways,” Donghan announces flippantly, before looking at Minhyun slyly, “I’m sure _you_ have better things to do as well, hyung. Or well, better _people_ to do.”

 

“Kim Donghan!” Minhyun exclaims, feeling scandalized, “What on earth- Is this what you’re picking up from Seongwoo?”

 

Donghan laughs, “Nooo, but I should you asking you that hyung. Learnt anything from the boss lately?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minhyun sniffs, “We’re just friends.”

 

“Everyone starts as ‘just friends’”, the cheeky brat make air quotes with his fingers, “But that doesn’t mean it has to stop there, don’t lie hyung, I saw you.”

 

“What did you see?” Minhyun asks, dreading the answer and wondering what wild rumours must already be circulating between the part-timers.

 

“I saw you getting into Seongwoo hyung’s car and then,” Donghan leans forwards with a wicked gleam in his eyes, “and then the _next_ day, you came to work _in the same clothes you had on the day before._ I might be young but even I know what that means!”

 

Minhyun shakes his head fondly, reaching out to ruffle Donghan’s hair, resolutely ignoring the fact that he’s blushing, “We’re friends, you brat. I crashed at his place because it’s closer, that’s all. Now don’t you boys usually take over the courts on Friday nights? Why are you working late so much these days?”

 

“Not anymore,” Donghan laments, jumping up a little to grab what he needed, allowing Minhyun the subject change just this once, “Hyunbin hyung’s stupid manager keeps giving him all the shitty shifts, he even missed team practise two times this month, coach is this close to kicking him off the team.”

 

Minhyun frowns, “Has he talked to his manager to let him know he can’t be missing practise?”

 

“Of course he did!” Donghan exclaims, disgruntled, “Stupid old fart told him that he ‘made a commitment’ when he started working for him and that he needs to ‘sort out his priorities if he wants to be an adult’, as if selling cellphones is _soooo_ glamorous; it’s not like he _owns_ Samsung, his shop just carries them. He thinks hyung is wasting his time because he’s a reserve member of the team and it ‘isn’t going to get him anywhere in life’, what does he know anyways?”

 

“Now, now, Mr. Yang is probably just……old fashioned,” Minhyun tries to be diplomatic though he himself doesn’t stay to chat with the owner of the cellphone shop across the road when he can help it; the older man had a certain manner about him that was rather discomforting, perhaps a life in sales did that to a person, pulled at you until every interaction is stripped of any genuine regard for the other and replaced with plastic smiles and practised lines.

 

“Old fashioned my-”

 

“Donghan-ah!” Seongwoo’s voice cuts through the air, “the cups _please_.”

 

“Coming hyung!” Donghan hurries off, almost tripping over his untied shoelaces, “Bye hyung!”

 

Minhyun shakes his head and sighs, following Donghan at a more sedate pace. He watches as the two workers flit around desperately trying to take orders and fill them as soon as possible, the line leading up to the register never seeming to shrink. “Hey,” he finally calls when Seongwoo stops at the corner to sneak a sip of water, reaching across the counter to stamp away the beads of sweat with the corner of his own sleeve while Seongwoo stares at him, startled.

 

“Hey you, were you standing here the whole time?”

 

“Just a little while, you were busy so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

“God, tonight has been insane,” Seongwoo looks like he wants to throw himself over the top of the counter in despair and Minhyun pats his head sympathetically.

 

“That means business is good though, doesn’t it? I’m almost jealous, today was a quiet day for me.”

 

“I’ll be happier when Donghan’s little minions finally show up.”

 

“Don’t call them that,” Minhyun reprimands even as he laughs.

 

“What else should I call them? He’s got them wrapped around his little finger, poor Kenta doesn’t even seem to know he’s bending over backwards for that little demon child.”

 

“I hope you’re paying them at least.”

 

“Of course I will, maybe even a little something extra for coming on such short notice. Doubtless it’ll go towards more food for their bottomless stomachs.”

 

“You were the same when you were their age, I bet,” Minhyun teases, “I think we all were. Speaking of which, did you eat yet?”

 

“Does it look like I’ve had time to eat?” Seongwoo grumbles while his hands fly, finishing up three more orders while still chatting with Minhyun and for a moment Minhyun marvels at how well Seongwoo knows his craft, “That was my first sip of water in the last three hours. I’m dying, Minhyun-ah, make me something pretty for my funeral, okay?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he scolds, scowling at how the other talks so flippantly about dying, “Take a break when the boys get here, you’re not going to die. And next time, call for help before things get this bad.”

 

“How was I supposed to know both the girls were going to get sick at the same time? And unlike Donghan, I don’t have an army of minions at my beck and call,” he sighs, turning with a charming smile to hand the orders to his customers, “Thank you, come again! It’s late though Min, I hope you ate already or are you on your way to eat now?”

 

Minhyun pretends his stomach doesn’t grumble at that reminder and shakes his head, “I’m more tired than I am hungry, I’ll probably head home and sleep, have a big breakfast.”

 

Seongwoo frowns even as he hurries around the counter, making sure to show his customers only charming smiles that make Minhyun’s chest tight in a way he refuses to admit is jealousy. “Are you sure? You should eat, even if it’s something small. Grab something from Kwon Ahjumma’s place, she’s always complaining you look too thin; if she knew you were skipping meals you’d never hear the end of it.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Minhyun says with a pointed look towards the fine bones of Seongwoo’s wrists as his hands flashed through the air with the shaker.

 

“I’m working,” Seongwoo draws out the last syllables into a whine that has no right to sound as cute as it does.

 

“Eat when your relief shows up then,” Minhyun scolds, “But I won’t keep you since you’re busy. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, don’t skip dinner!”

 

Minhyun saunters off with a wave, nodding to Donghan as he squeezes out the front door this time, before scurrying into Kwon Ahjumma’s shop. The dinner rush is long since over, leaving only three tables remaining, friends and couples chatting leisurely in the homely environment.

 

“Ahjumma,” he calls out warmly, bowing his head slightly in greeting as the motherly woman drops what she’s doing to hurry over and fold him into a hug.

 

“Oh, look at you! All skin and bones, where did those cheeks go? Have you not been eating well?”

 

Minhyun laughs as he lets the tiny woman fuss over him; for a woman who barely came up to his chest, she had more than enough energy to keep up with all of them, and then some.

 

“Ahjumma, I’m eating well, don’t worry. It’s just been busy lately,” his lips quirk in remembrance of the busy nights last week, “I know it’s late but do you still have any jokbal?”

 

“Of course, of course!” she clucks as she ducks behind the counter, “But you need to eat something more filling! This isn’t good for growing boys, you need a proper dinner.”

 

“Ahjumma, I’m grown now,” Minhyun points out with a wry grin even as he stands there watching helplessly as the woman stuffs several containers into a plastic bag, “And I just wanted a snack to share with a friend.”

 

“Nonsense,” she shakes her head even as she piles a container with extra side dishes on top of the tower of take out, “You need to eat properly and so does your little friend next door!”

 

Minhyun startles, “How did you-”

 

Kwon Ahjumma just shakes her head at him, “I may be old but my eyes work quite well, young man! Don’t think I don’t see the two of you gravitating towards each other over the past couple of months. I’m so glad you made a friend though, you used to go straight home after work, ahjumma was worried you know? A nice young man like you needs to get out more. Here, take this, go eat and then go home and sleep; those bags below your eyes look as bad as Binnie’s after his exams, good heavens, you and Seongwoo both. And put that wallet away!”

 

“Ahjumma!” Minhyun protests, “This is too much, at least let me pay you.”

 

“Nonsense,” she pushes the bag into his hands, “Can’t a mother feed her children?”

 

Minhyun warms at the affectionate look in Kwon Ahjumma’s eyes, protest dying on his lips as she reaches up to pat him on the cheek, “I watched you grow up and take over that shop for your lovely mother, god bless her soul. Let an old woman rest easy knowing you have enough to eat, hmm?”

 

He swallows, eyes downcast with a faint smile, “Yes ahjumma, thank you for the meal.”

 

“That’s a good boy,” she smiles at him, “Now go eat and make sure you feed that troublemaker next door! Heavens know he’s working himself to the bone.”

 

“Has he been giving you trouble?” Minhyun asks, half laughing, wondering what Seongwoo has been doing to gain that moniker.

 

Kwon Ahjumma clicks her tongue in disapproval with a fond air, “That boy is a hopeless flirt, always coming in here and spouting flowery words, you keep an eye on him. He’s not good for an old woman’s heart, too much excitement for these old bones.”

 

“You’re hardly old, ahjumma,” Minhyun protests, “But I’ll keep an eye on him, do you need any help closing up the shop?”

 

“No, no,” she waves him away, “I’ll be just fine, go eat before everything gets cold!”

 

“Thank you ahjumma!” Minhyun called out as she walked over to tend to another customer, slipping out the front door and walking to peek into the front windows of The Constellation with it’s never-ending line up.

 

Seeing Kenta and Sanggyun having joined Donghan behind the counter and Seongwoo nowhere in sight, Minhyun slipped around to the back again, letting himself in with a soft click. The light to the small backroom that doubled as a break room was on and he made his way over, knocking on the door softly. “Seongwoo?”

 

“Yes?” a tired sounding response is all he gets, the door staying shut and Minhyun pushes it open to find the other man slumped against the wall, almost slipping off his stool, “Oh! Minhyun, what are you doing here? I thought you went home.”

 

Minhyun holds up the bag of food with a sheepish grin, “Surprise?”

 

Seongwoo sits up straight at the sight of the bag, making grabby hands even as he pouted up at Minhyun, “You lied! You said you weren’t going to eat dinner!”

 

“I went to get you food!” Minhyun protests even as he set the bag down on the small table in the room, dragging over a chair for his own use.

 

“Still a liar,” Seongwoo insisted, making small sounds of delight Minhyun couldn’t help but find absolutely endearing as he opened the containers to find the jokbal Minhyun knew he had been craving since last night, “You’re not supposed to lie to me. I feel betrayed! Why did you say you weren’t going to eat dinner?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you, and why can’t I lie to you?”

 

“Because you’re Hwang Minhyun and you’re not supposed to lie to me. You can lie to other people, just not me.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Minhyun laughs, “Just not to you?”

 

Seongwoo picks up a piece of the jokbal and holds it up to Minhyun’s lips insistently, and Minhyun rolls his eyes even as he opens his mouth to accept the food, flushing when other man pulls back only to shameless lick his his thumb exactly where it had touched Minhyun’s lips.

 

“Never to me,” Seongwoo holds his gaze with heat and a challenge in his eyes even as he picks up another bite of food and holds it up to Minhyun again.

 

Minhyun accepts it and leans forward, letting his teeth graze the soft pads of Seongwoo’s fingers with a purpose he refuses to admit to himself, “And you? Does that mean you won’t lie to me?”

 

Seongwoo looks at him contemplatively as he chews through his own mouthful before pointing at the food, “Do surprises like these count?”

 

“For my own sake, I’m going to say no.”

 

“Hmmm,” Seongwoo considers this for a moment before shuffling his chair over awkwardly without use of his hands until he was seated closer to Minhyun, peering up at Minhyun’s face as if trying to find something.

 

“What are you doing?” Minhyun asks, trying his best not to flinch away when Seongwoo leans in much closer than was appropriate, close enough for him to feel each soft exhale on his skin.

 

“Deciding.”

 

“Deciding what?”

 

The other man darts forward and Minhyun yelps, pulling back, completely red in the face as he tries to register that Seongwoo had just _licked_ his cheek, unable to do anything but gape and point at Seongwoo accusingly.

 

“You had something on your face,” he says by way of explanation while Minhyun splutters.

 

“You could have just _told me_!”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“You’re disgusting!” Minhyun scrubbed at his cheek with his forearm wildly, reaching over to pick up a container of stew and concentrating on eating to he wouldn’t have to look at Seongwoo with his smug grin.

 

“I wouldn’t by the way.”

 

“What?” Minhyun turns to look at Seongwoo suspiciously, faltering at the serious look Seongwoo had on his face.

 

“Wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“Oh,” Minhyun still, remembering his previous question to Seongwoo and clearing his throat awkwardly, “That’s, um, that’s good to know.”

 

“Thanks for the food, by the way,” Seongwoo grins, expression changing at the drop of a dime, “I was really about to just pass out here instead of going home when you came in.”

 

“No problem, I was hungry too so I figured we could eat together.”

 

Seongwoo gifted him with a soft smile even as he sidles closer, leaning against Minhyun’s shoulder and then opening him mouth demandingly until Minhyun fed him a spoonful of stew. “Mmmm…..I’m glad I opened shop here.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Seongwoo bumps his head against Minhyun’s cheek playfully, laughing when Minhyun’s nose scrunches up in response. “Definitely, the company’s great and well,” he leers at Minhyun, barely fighting back a smile, “the view is _stellar_.”

 

“Seongwoo.”

 

“You know for some reason, I was feeling a little _off_ today,” Seongwoo continues on as if he hadn’t heard the admonishment in Minhyun’s voice.

 

“From overworking yourself?”

 

“Maybe. But then you came around and you _definitely_ turned me on.”

 

“Ong Seongwoo!”

 

Seongwoo snickers, muffling his laughter into Minhyun’s shoulder even as the other man shoves him away, ears bright red again.

 

“Stop talking and eat your food.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

* * *

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo’s voice calls out tentatively, soft, as if Minhyun wouldn’t already have heard the bell chime when the door opened.

 

“Yes?” Minhyun doesn’t look up from his arrangement, waiting for Seongwoo to continue speaking.

 

There’s a light thud as Seongwoo leans his hip against the countertop, setting a box down, and then his head is resting on Minhyun’s shoulder as he looks up at him rather pitifully. Minhyun doesn’t so much as twitch from the added weight, used to the intrusion of his personal space by now.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“With what?”

 

“My mint is dying.”

 

“Why do you even have mint?” Minhyun finally turns to look at Seongwoo, gulping a bit at how close the other’s face was to his but Seongwoo didn’t shift away or show any signs of discomfort and Minhyun forced himself to stop reading too much into things, “You’re horrible with plants. I gave you that terrarium with step by step instructions and you still managed to almost kill it within the month.”

 

“That’s why you’re babysitting it for me now,” Seongwoo points to the little glass container situated on a small shelf above the cash register, “Joint custody. You can be the loving stay-at-home mother and I’ll be the absentee breadwinner father who brings home gifts and loves her from afar.”

 

“I think I’m the caretaker _and_ the breadwinner in this relationship,” Minhyun jibes back, “I’ve been in business long before you have.”

 

“Well we’ve got to let me pretend I’m bringing something to the table in this relationship, I doubt she’ll accept my dashing good looks.”

 

“I have it on good authority I got more votes than you on that poll as well, so yes, you bring nothing to the table here Seongwoo, I guess we’ll have to move forward with the divorce.”

 

“Isn’t my love for you enough?” he wails dramatically, flopping across Minhyun’s back and hooking his chin over Minhyun’s shoulders, his proximity sending shivers down Minhyun’s spine even as a fond warmth pools in his belly, “I want visiting rights and an appeal! You bribed the jury!”

 

“Visiting rights to the plant? And I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one who tried to bribe the kids with bubble tea to say you were more handsome.”

 

“Visiting rights with you, of course. Don’t try to lie to me, Hwang Minhyun, I know you bought them all pizza afterwards, don’t think I didn’t know.”

 

“The point of a divorce is not seeing each other again,” Minhyun laughs, not even bothering to deny the accusation of buying the kids pizza, setting the stalk of Stock in his hand down and giving the arrangement up as a lost cause now that Seongwoo’s arms constricted his movements, “visiting me would make it all pointless. And they were hungry, I was being a good hyung.”

 

“Where was my pizza then? I was hungry too,” Seongwoo pouts, clinging to Minhyun more tightly now as he whines and the other man just prays no one walks in to see them like this, especially not the kids who would only take it as confirmation of the _ideas_ in their heads, “And that’s not possible, I can’t not see you again. Which means we’ll just have to cancel the divorce, you’re stuck with me for the rest of our days. Now please, help me with my mint.”

 

“You still haven’t answered me from before, why do you even have all this mint? And how did you kill them all?” Minhyun gestures a the box on his countertop with his head, taking in all the wilting plants inside with a frown; mint was a hardy plant, low maintenance, how did Seongwoo even manage this?

 

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo wails, pushing his nose into the crook of Minhyun’s neck, yelping when he gets hit as Minhyun’s shoulder jerks up reflexively at the ticklish sensation, “But I need them soon. Do you think you could save them?”

 

“It’ll take more than a few days,” Minhyun warns, picking up the box and laughing quietly to himself when Seongwoo refuses to let go and just lets himself be dragged along behind Minhyun as he heads towards a shelf closer to the windows, a perfect spot with just the right amount of sun, “What’s it for? You keep avoiding that question, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

 

“It’s because it’s supposed to be a surprise,” Seongwoo complains into Minhyun’s shirt, biting at the meat of his shoulder playfully.

 

“Hey!” Minhyun yelps, “What are you? Five?!”

 

Seongwoo gnaws lightly along his shoulders with a laugh, working his way up until he’s nipping at Minhyun’s neck and suddenly the childish gesture takes a turn towards something _more_ and Minhyun’s breath catches in his throat, the air growing thorns that drag across his larynx.

 

“Seongwoo-ah,” he calls in warning, hating how breathy his voice sounds in that moment, how much he wants to just tip his head to the side and bare his neck to Seongwoo, let him do as he pleased.

 

“Hmm?” the other man’s exhale is hot against his skin and he shivers even as his hands come up to clutch at Seongwoo’s forearms still wrapped around his waist.

 

“What’re you doing?” the question comes out as a gasp.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” the other’s voice is low and spoken right into his ear, every syllable a slow torturous drag against the shell of his ear.

 

“I-I need you to stop,” Minhyun insists even as his head lolls to the side, skin feeling electrified with every brush of Seongwoo’s lips against the sensitive skin under his ear, “Please.”

 

“Okay,” Seongwoo’s response is immediate, lips disappearing as his arms fall away from around Minhyun, taking a step back to give him space and Minhyun curses himself for missing the warmth so quickly.

 

Minhyun’s chest heaves as he struggles to catch his breath, feeling like he’s run a marathon rather than been caught in a unexpectedly amorous embrace. There’s a part of him that’s elated; he hadn’t been reading into things too much on his own, Seongwoo was attracted to him, but what if that was all the other man wanted? They haven’t talked at all about whatever it was that was growing between them, Seongwoo dropped by his shop at least five times a week and they hung out all the time but neither never said a single word about a date or anything similar. Hell, Minhyun had started sleeping over at Seongwoo’s place at least once a month now. And then suddenly he had- Minhyun gulped, swallowing heavily.

 

Suddenly what had been Seongwoo invading his personal space like usual and being a brat had morphed into something out of Minhyun’s unspoken fantasies.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo’s quiet apology breaks Minhyun out of his reverie and he turns around to take in Seongwoo’s uncertain posture, feet shifting in place.

 

“What?”

 

“I-” he sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair in agitation, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I thought- I assumed……. I should have….asked you first instead of getting carried away.”

 

“Asked me what?”

 

“If you,” he watches as Seongwoo struggles with his words, staring at those lips that had just moments ago been tracing their way up Minhyun’s neck, “If you….wanted me the same way I wanted you.”

 

“Just want?” Minhyun struggles to say around the lump in his throat.

 

Something in his expression must have given him away because a panicked look paints itself across Seongwoo’s face before he’s hurrying over to Minhyun, a trembling hand cupping his jaw as he gathers him close, folding Minhyun’s larger frame into his arms, “Hey, no no, stop, whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

 

“Stop what? I’m not thinking about anything,” Minhyun protests, trying to pull away only for Seongwoo’s arms to turn into a vice grip.

 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo’s voice is low and urgent, almost uncharacteristically serious except Minhyun knows Seongwoo can be serious when he wants to be, he just chooses not to for the most part, “Look at me. You promised no lies.”

 

“I’m not lying,” he complains weakly.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo’s voice is softer this time, “will you let me finish what I wanted to say before you freak out on me?”

 

“Who’s freaking out?” he laughs a little wetly from unshed tears, “You’re the one being all weird-”

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” the other man cuts him off, “You are without a doubt one of the most amazing and beautiful people I’ve met in my entire life. You’re caring, you’re kind, you put up with me when I’m being childish, and you cry over strangers even when you never shed a tear for yourself. Will you go out with me? Let me have the honour of calling you mine and being your’s?”

 

Minhyun’s breath stutters to a halt in his throat at he looks at Seongwoo incredulously, wondering if he heard those words right, if all these months of dancing around each other was finally coming to an end just like this. “What, no pick up line?” he finally says in a pathetic attempt to break the heavy atmosphere, to stop himself from blurting out a yes too eagerly.

 

Seongwoo seems to know what he’s doing because he smiles and leans in closer to whisper into Minhyun’s ear. “Baby,” he croons, and Minhyun shivers, hating how weak he suddenly felt to that generic endearment he used to hate other using but sounded so sweet coming from Seongwoo, “Will you go out with me so I can tell my friends I’m dating an angel.”

 

He giggles helplessly, “That was terrible.”

 

“If nothing lasts forever,” Seongwoo continues, wiggling his eyebrows, “Will you be my nothing?”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Can I come home with you tonight? Because my ma always told me to follow my dreams.”

 

“Stoooop,” Minhyun laughs, “I take it back, go back to being serious, please. Where do you even come up with these, they’re so cheesy.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Seongwoo relents just for a bit, “But do you know what I’ve been thinking for a while?”

 

“What?”

 

“I think your lips look a little bit lonely,” Seongwoo flashes him a shit-eating grin even as he leans forward, “would they like to meet mine?”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, leaning forward to meet Seongwoo halfway, a chaste kiss that makes him smile, just the barest hint of heat in the way Seongwoo grips his waist making his naval burn with anticipation of everything that might come, with all the promises he reads in Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

“There,” he declares, “you got you kiss and your answer, now will you stop?”

 

“I was right,” Seongwoo grins, smug.

 

“Right about what?”

 

“Your lips are as sweet as they look,” Seongwoo murmurs before swooping in to steal another kiss and Minhyun groans a bit in the back of his throat even as he gives himself over to just feel.

 

Guess he’d have to get used to the cheesy pick up lines.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey babe,” Seongwoo saunters into the flower shop, drink offering in hand even as he greets Minhyun with an exaggerated wink and waves as Daehwi and Jinyoung who have decided to camp out in the front of his shop for no discernible reason than not wanting to go home yet, “your hand looks kinda heavy, let me hold it for you.”

 

Minhyun snorts, “You know what else is heavy? All these buckets. Be a dear and help me change the water for all the roses?”

 

Seongwoo grins, handing Minhyun his drink - the newest flavour of the month - and pecking him quickly on the lips as he rolls up his sleeves and picks up the nearest bucket, “Your wish is my command.”

 

“Wait,” Daehwi blurts out, staring at them wide-eyed, “Seongwoo hyung, did you just- Minhyun hyung! He just kissed you!”

 

“He did,” Minhyun agrees drily.

 

“He _kissed_ you,” Daehwi repeats again, more shrill than before, “Oh my god, _oh my god_!”

 

Jinyoung elbows him in the side, “Quit that, you sound like Samuel when he’s being a drama queen.”

 

“Why are you so calm about this?!” Daehwi screeches.

 

Jinyoung shrugs, high-fiving a grinning Seongwoo, “I saw Minhyun hyung kissing Seongwoo hyung over the countertops when I went to get bubble tea a month ago.”

 

“You knew for an entire month and you didn’t tell me?” Daehwi demands, “Oh my _god_ what is this betrayal?! Dammit this means Donghan hyung was right, they _are_ dating, and I owe him money now.”

 

“Technically, Donghan hyung said they were banging,” Jinyoung points out.

 

“Language,” Minhyun admonishes half-heartedly.

 

“I didn’t use the other word, hyung,” Jinyoung protests.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Minhyun insists, “If you have time to be placing bets though, Daehwi-ah, come help me water the bamboo.”

 

Daehwi gets up obligingly, dragging Jinyoung with him even as he continues to whine, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you guys were dating, hyung! How did it happen? What it romantic? Did he get you flowers? Wait no, you own a flower shop, chocolate?”

 

“Well,” Minhyun shares a look with Seongwoo, “I guess you could say it involved _tulips_.”

 

Seongwoo dissolves into hysterical laughter even as Daehwi stands there looking confused, wondering why his hyung was laughing so hard, “Tulips?”

 

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes while Seongwoo abandons his job to wrap Minhyun in a back hug. “I knew I’d get you on board one day, baby,” he murmurs into Minhyun’s ear.

 

“Well,” Minhyun turns, one eyebrow raised as he threads his fingers through Seongwoo’s belt loops and yanks him closer still, “You know what they say: if you can’t beat them, join them. And in this case, joining them was the _much_ better choice.”

 

“Was it?” Seongwoo grins, bumping their noses together playfully.

 

Minhyun darts forward to kiss his nose and laughs at the way Seongwoo scrunches it up, “Definitely. The _best_ choice.”


End file.
